


Tough Mudder

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: Married to Richard Speight Jr means also taking care of him especially after a Tough Mudder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything lately and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I read through them about fifty times but I am sure there are still mistakes.

They should be finishing any minute or at least that is what Danneel had told you. Here you and several families were waiting at the finish line of this year’s Tough Mudder. Jensen, Osric, Jared, Jason, Matt, Rob, and your fiancé Richard should be arriving fully covered in mud and probably worse for the wear if last years was any indication of the course this year. 

Everything was ready for their arrival, cold beer and water were in the cooler and everyone was settled on the two rather large blankets you had brought except for the kids who were running around playing tag in the dirt. 

The sun was beating down on you and you took a swig of water and rubbed the condensation of the cool bottle on your skin. Ten minutes later you saw the first set of people finishing the course and joining their friends and family. You knew Jensen and Jared were very fit but you couldn't say that for the rest of the group and you smiled at the thought of short little Rob trying his best to keep up with the long strides that Jared made. 

It was shortly after the eighth group had crossed the line that you saw your friends nearing you quickly scanned the group for Richard. Everyone grabbed a bottle of water preparing to hand them out. Jason was limping pretty hard; you could tell that he had probably twisted his ankle. 

Richard came toward you, breathing heavily and covered in mud. You quickly handed him the bottle of water and he took it without a second thought, drinking it down too fast. 

"Richard you better slow down or you'll throw up," you scolded him. 

"Yes," he huffed, "but if I don't drink now I think I might die."

You chuckled, rolling your eyes at his exaggerating behavior. 

Richard flopped down onto the blanket and you couldn’t help but cringe at the way the mud flew everywhere. Normally you could get down and dirty with the boys but it was hot, you were sweaty, and you had been staring at mud all day so the thought of more dirt was unbearable. 

"Richard, you are getting mud everywhere." You sat down next to your husband. 

"Am I now?" Richard’s grin turned into something that told you that he was up to no good. 

"Don't you dare," you said sternly but still couldn’t help but smile at his antics. It was too late as he quickly grabbed you and pushed you on your back, he straddled you and ran his hands all over his face, beard, and hair brushing all the caked on dirt over you. 

He let out a cackle as you tried your hardest to escape squirming under his body. 

When he decided that crumbs of the mud weren’t enough he laid his body across yours squishing you but managing to get done what he aimed to accomplish, completely covering you in mud. You may not have been as dirty as the guys but you were pretty close. 

"Get a room you two," Rob laughed. 

"Get off," you scolded.

"No, I am quite comfortable right here," Richard wiggled on top of you just to show how comfortable he was.

"Will you still be comfortable when you are lying on a corpse? Because I can't breathe."

"Well I don't feel like raising the children on my own so," he rolled off of you lying flat on his back. 

"Hey Rich, have a beer," Matt passed a beer to your husband causing Richard to sit up. 

"Mommy, did Daddy squish you?" Your four year old son asked as he ran up to you quickly climbing onto your stomach just as Richard had. 

"Yes he did you should tackle him," you gave your best hurt expression and pretended to cry. 

As quick as lightning he climbed off of you and ran to Richard pushing him down with all of his might. It probably didn’t take much Richard looked exhausted. 

"Why did you try and squish Mommy?" You hear him ask. 

Richard gives him a smile before whispering something in his ear. You turn away to pretend you weren't the one who had sent the four year old to tackle his father. Since you looked away you didn’t hear the toddler creeping up behind you before it was too late and he was rubbing two small handfuls of mud into your hair. 

You turned to face your son. “Daddy says you wanted to be really muddy, I just wanted to help,” he gave the widest grin, so proud of himself. 

You pulled him close before tickling him; he let out a fit of giggles and attempted to escape. “No Mommy,” he squealed. You giggled at hearing your son’s laughter. 

Everyone was cleaning up to the best of their ability so they could safely eat the premade sandwiches. This was your favorite part about this makeshift family, always gathering around for a meal even if not every part of it could be there together at once. 

The sun was quickly setting, the children were fast asleep and it was decided it would be best to head back to the hotel. You swept up your four year old in your arms and made your way to the car. Richard was asleep five minutes into the car ride, luckily the hotel was only fifteen minutes away. You smiled seeing your two boys sleeping peacefully. 

When you arrived at the hotel you gently woke Richard and gently unbuckled your son, careful not to wake him. “We can let him sleep and bathe him in the morning,” Richard whispered a bit drowsily. 

“Alright,” you sighed, not wanting to let him go to sleep so dirty but you also didn’t want to deal with a grumpy four-year old. “I am going to take a shower,” you told him quickly and shut the bathroom door before he could get his shower first. 

After quickly undressing and turning the shower to almost scalding you stepped in watching most of the mud that had been so rudely rubbed on you wash away. 

“Y/N,” you heard Richard sweetly whisper your name as he stepped into the hotel’s bathroom. 

“Yes?” You asked as innocently as possible pulling the curtain back and peeking out of the shower to see Richard pouting.

“I’m so dirty Y/N and I can’t bear the thought of being covered in this a moment longer.” 

You rolled your eyes knowing fully well what Richard was trying to do, “Well then I guess that we have no other choice, for the sake of your sanity you will just have to join me in this very warm shower.”

“Well if you insist,” Richard gave a wide grin before stripping and joining you in the shower. 

You lathered the soap in your hands before gently rubbing it along Richard’s back, he let out a soft groan. Fearing that you had hurt his tender muscles you quickly pulled away, “I’m sorry.”

“No, feels so good.” You smiled and returned to massaging your husbands back washing the mud away. 

After a bit Richard turned to face you grabbing your hips he roughly pushed you against the cold walls of the shower, within a second his lips were pressed against yours and you could feel his erection rubbing against your abdomen. “Richard,” you moaned into his mouth.

“Shh,” he shushed you, “Don’t forget who is sleeping in the next room.” Richard gave you a smirk knowing what power he held over you. “What do you want Y/N?” He asked as he slid his hand from your hips to your inner thighs, using his thumb to rub against your opening.

“Please,” you begged as you felt the hot water running down your bodies. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Richard grinned down at you like a prey finding his meal. Slowly he inserted his pointer and middle finger into your hot core. Just a few thrusts of his fingers had you moaning his name once again. “You are so beautiful,” he groaned. 

When the water ran cold and the two of you were satisfied did you leave the shower. You watched Richard slowly slip on a pair of boxers and blue loose pajama bottoms. The grimace on his face told you that he was extremely sore from today’s activities. You knew that shower sex probably wasn’t the best idea for his back tomorrow but when it came to you and Richard the two of you could hardly keep your hands off each other. 

Richard let out a groan of pain as he lay down onto the bed. “Where does it hurt?” You asked rubbing your hands up and down his back. 

“Everywhere,” he whined. 

“How about here?” You asked placing a soft kiss on his shoulder blade.

He nodded his head, “And here?” You continued kissing and rubbing him along his back until you felt him start to drift off. You cuddled up real close to him feeling the warmth of him seep into you and he threw his arm around you. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, Richard.” You whispered back.


End file.
